The Accomplice, The Captor, and The Prisoner
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Sydney's big moment spoiled. Just when Sd-6 is brought down, who shows up to complicate things? Probably going to be SS! Please RR! Chapter 2 is now uploaded!
1. Squealing Tires

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

A/N: In my story Sloane was caught during the raid.

Sydney walked out of Sd-6 with her head held high.

Sd-6 had just been brought down for good!

Sloane was in custody and she and Vaughn had finally gotten to kiss.

Everyone else was still inside the building finishing things up, but Sydney needed to get a breath of fresh air, and be alone to absorb it all.

Smiling, she stopped on the edge of the sidewalk, closed her eyes and lifted her face toward the sun.

Suddenly, she heard tires squealing, and she was being yanked into the back of a car, with blacked out windows.

Squealing, she looked up into the oh so familiar face of Mr. Sark!

"Sark!" she growled.

Sark grinned broadly and tied her hands behind her back. "Don't forget our driver," he said in his smug British accent.

Sydney's eyes widened when she saw the older replica of herself in the drivers seat.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Sydney" Irina purred.

Sydney glared at her and tried to pull herself out of Sarks iron like grip.

"Tsk, Tsk, Ms. Bristow. It will do you no good to fight." Sark declared.

Glaring at Sark, she looked at her mother.

"How did you get out of the CIA cell?"

Irina glanced back at her smugly. "That my dear girl is none of your business."

Sydney glared and struggled some more.

Sark regarded her, with an amused expression on his face.

"Stop fighting Ms. Bristow, or I will be forced to knock you out."

"Shut up, Sark! You'll be sorry for that!" she growled menacingly.

Sark threw back his head and laughed.

"_I can't believe the infamous Mr. Sark is actually laughing_" Sydney thought.

"What's so funny?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Sark chuckled and looked at her. "You are."

Sydney shot him an offended look. "What do you mean?"

"You think that you are so scary. And you're tied up! There is nothing you can do!" Sark said with another chuckle.

Irina glanced in the rearview mirror to see what Sydney would do.

Sydney struggled against the ropes that Sark had tied her up with, but it was in vane.

Sighing to herself she admitted defeat.

"_Not that I'd ever tell them that_!" she thought in disgust.

When Sark saw her sitting quietly, he smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"Much better, Sydney."

"Don't ever call me Sydney" she spat.

"All right then, Syd" Sark said with a slight teasing tone.

Sydney's face immediately darkened. "Do not call me Syd!"

Sark just shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

Irina had been watching them and saw Sark's happy smile.

Sark had called her Syd and Sydney just to get her riled.

"_I love the way her eyes glitter when she's annoyed_." Sark thought with a small smile.

He realized that he was smiling and glanced toward the front, in time to see Irina jerk her gaze away from the mirror.

"_I think that Mr. Sark has a crush on Sydney_" Irina thought, and almost laughed out loud. But she quickly caught herself from doing so.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review, because I absolutely LOVE feedback. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Cape Cod

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show, books, or anything pertaining to them or their merchandise.

A/N: Here's an update. I do not watch the Alias show anymore and have not for a while, so I will be finishing the Alias stories that I have already started on here, but that aren't finished yet. But I will not be writing anymore new Alias stories. Please remember to review! My Alias stories have nothing to do with whatever is happening on the show now.

"It's time to get out of the car, Sydney." Sark said with a slight smile.

Sydney glared at the use of her name coming from Sark's mouth.

"Oops. I mean Ms. Bristow." Sark said with a mischievous glint in his cool, blue eyes.

Grabbing her arm, he started to open the door. Sydney knew that this would probably be her one chance to run.

Sark underestimated her. He didn't even think that she might try to run with her hands bound the way they were.

Opening the door, he moved behind her and shoved her out of the car, temporarily letting her go in the process.

Irina was on the other side of the car still and didn't see Sark let go of Sydney.

Sydney wasted no time in running as fast as she could.

Sark was to stunned to move as he looked at her, retreating form, in surprise.

"Catch her, Sark." He heard Irina shriek.

She was coming around the car as fast as she could.

As Sydney ran, she could not believe the ridiculousness of the situation. She thought briefly how stupid she must look, loping across the ground with her hands tied behind her back.

A moment later, Sark caught up with her and grabbed her arm fiercely. 

"Now, now, Ms. Bristow. You haven't even seen your accommodations and you already want to leave?"

"Let go of me, Sark!" Sydney growled.

"My, my, you're testy. Now, be a good girl, it's cold out here. We don't want you catching cold, now do we?"

"You probably do." Sydney said with a nasty snarl.

"Oh. You cut me to the quick. I can't believe that you would think that I would want harm to befall you." Sark said.

"And I'm tied up, why?" Sydney asked mockingly.

"To keep you from running away of course. And just so you know, this was not my idea. This is all your mother's doing. I'm just working for her." Sark confided as they walked toward Irina.

Irina was standing by the limo, watching them warily. She heard Sark's last comment and scowled.

"Keep your mouth shut, Sark! As you said, you work for me. Not the other way around. Keep quiet." Irina ordered.

Sark shrugged at Sydney and handed her over to Irina. "Here you go. I have work to do."

"Come along, Sydney." Irina said as she carefully took Sydney's arm in her hand.

Sydney silently walked along and looked at her surroundings. 

They were somewhere along the coast, up on a high cliff. She could see the waves crashing down below them, and a white sandy beach stretching out along the water line.

Irina silently watched her as she led her toward a white cape cod style house, with blue shutters and a blue front door.

Sydney silently climbed the steps and followed Irina inside.

A/N: Here's an update! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Please keep all reviews G rated, with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
